happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
YouTube Copyright School
Youtube Copyright School is an irregular episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. It was created to give out information about copyright use. Plot The episode starts as a curtain rises in a cinema to reveal the movie title Lumpy and the Lumpettes: THE MOVIE, and Toothy, Sniffles, Mime, Cuddles, Giggles, and Russell begin to watch the film. The narrator says how everybody has been looking forward to the movie, even Lumpy, who then walks in and sits in front of Russell and blocks his view. Trying to get a glimpse of the movie screen, Russell shifts around in his seat and eventually gets out his video-recording camera and records a clip from the movie. As Russell sends the video clip to Youtube, the narrator tells him off for copying someone else's content, making Russell lower his head in embarassment. The narrator informs Russell that stealing video content can get him into a lot of trouble, and that it could be copyright infringement. A copyright sign appears in front of Russell, and the scene fades into Russell standing with a book, a pen, a laptop, and a musical note circling his head. Russell, becoming dizzy, vomits from watching the spinning objects as the narrator explains what copyright is. The speaker then goes on to defining what copyright infringement is, and a laptop is then seen with a clip from Lumpy's movie loading and being distributed to other laptops. In the next scene, Russell appears in his house with a treasure chest filled with coins and goods behind his desk. When Russell skips over to his laptop, the narrator tells Russell that even though Youtube is a free site, he can still get in a lot of trouble for copyright infringement, which seems to confuse him. As the speaker tells him that he could be sued, a gavel appears above Russell and pounds his head. The narrator tells Russell that he could lose his money due to copyright infringement, and Russell's treasure chest disappears. He is also told that he could lose his Youtube account, and Russell's laptop disappears. Russell is told that his video may be removed, and he would get a strike. He is then told that if he is a repeat offender, he will get banned for life. As Russell sighs hopelessly, the narrator gives him an idea: to create his own video. The next scene starts off with Lumpy and the Lumpettes performing in front of a live audience. Russell once again attempts to film the performance, but the narrator once again warns him about copyright, frustrating Russell. After a few moments of thinking, Russell gets an idea. Later, a homemade video of Russell dancing and holding a sign saying "I <3 Lumpy" is shown playing on Youtube. However, the narrator tells him that mash-ups and remixes may still require permission from the copyright owner, depending on whether or not it is of fair use. A "Fair Use" sign suddenly appears and shoves Russell offscreen. As the narrator explains fair use, Russell tries pushing away the sign, only to get his face squashed. Lumpy is then seen using his laptop and is shocked to see Russell's unauthorized work. The speaker tells Lumpy how to take down someone's content, and Lumpy deletes the video. As Russell discovers that his video has been taken down, the narrator tells him he can send Youtube a notice if a video is mistakenly removed. However, the narrator also warns him that if the process is misused, he may end up in court and get in a lot of trouble. After being hit with another gavel, Russell finally shuts down his laptop. Russell is then seen making his own video by juggling piranhas in a cannon on a ship. The narrator then commends Russell since he is finally creating his own content and is therefore the owner of his own copyright; after all, original videos are what make Youtube interesting. Unfortunately, Russell sneezes, causing his hands to be bitten by the piranhas, followed by being blasted through the floor of the ship and making the ship sink. As Russell is attacked by the piranhas, the narrator finishes off by mentioning to look at copyright links at the bottom of every Youtube page for more information. The episode ends by closing in on an injured Russell. Transcript {The gang watches a movie in the theatre} "Everybody's really been looking to the new video from Lumpy and the Lumpettes. Even Lumpy!" ' '{Lumpy sits in front of Russell, with one of his antlers blocking the view. A frustrated Russell changes his view then pulls out his iPhone} ' '"Russell is a huge fan. He can't wait to tell all his friends about it! {Russell clicks "Send to Youtube" button} Hey, Russell! You didn't create that video! You just copied someone else's content! Uploading someone else's content without permission could get you into a lot of trouble--it may be {echoes} copyright infringement." ' '{Russell gets shocked as a large copyright symbol appears on screen} ' '"Copyright is a form of protection for original works of authorship including literary, dramatic, musical, graphic, and audiovisual creations." {A pen, a laptop, a music note and a book spins around Russell. He gets dizzy and vomits} ' '"Copyright infringement occurs when a copyrighted work is reproduced, distributed, performed or publicly displayed without the permission of the copyright holder or the legal right to do so." {The laptop shows the clip being copied multiple times} ' '"Even though YouTube is a free site, you can get in serious trouble for copyright infringement. You can be sued {a gavet hits Russell on the head} and found liable for monetary damages. You could lose your booty! {Russell's treasure chest disappears, and he gasps} Or worse, you could lose your YouTube account!" {Russell's laptop disappears, and he gasps again} "You only get a few chances. If YouTube recieves a valid notification of alleged copyright infringement from a copyright holder for one of your videos, the video will be removed in accordance with the law." {Russell's video is removed from YouTube} "You'll be notified via email and in your account, and you'll get a strike. If YouTube finds you're a repeat offender, you'll get banned for life!" {three X's appear} ' '"Here's an idea: why not make your own video?" ' '{Russell attends Lumpy and the Lumpettes' live performance. Russell cheers and pulls out his iPhone} "Uh oh! You're making a video of Lumpy's live performance of his song, which is still protected by copyright. You still may not be able to upload it without permission." {Russell gets an idea} {Russell watches his edited video} "Oh, Russell. Your reuse of Lumpy's content is clever, but did you get permission for it? Mashups or remixes of content may also require permission from the original copyright owner, depending on whether or not the use is a 'fair use'." {"Fair Use" sign crushes Russell} "In the United States, copyright law allows for the fair use of copyrighted material under certain limited circumstances without prior permission from the owner. Under the law, determinations of fair use take into account the purpose and character of the use, the nature of the copyrighted work, the amount and substantiality of the work used in relation to the work as a whole, and the effect of the use upon the potential market for the copyrighted work. Other jurisdictions may have similar copyright provisions protecting fair use or fair dealing. If you are uncertain as to whether a specific use qualifies as a fair use, you should consult a qualified copyright attourney." ' '{Lumpy is seen using his laptop, when he sees Russell's video} ' '"If someone copies your work after you've posted it, you have the right to take it down. {Lumpy prepares to delete the video} YouTube provides tools for rights holders to control the use of their content." {Lumpy deletes the video} ' '{Russell discovers his video was taken down} ' '"If someone takes down your video by mistake, or as the result of a misidentification of the material to be removed, there's a counter-notification for that." {Russell laughs evilly, and accesses the counter-notification} "You can send YouTube a notice that there was an error. But be careful... If you misuse the process, you could end up in court." {a gavet hits Russell on the head} "And then you would get in a lot of trouble! That's how the law works." {Russell shuts down his laptop} ' '{Russell is seen on his ship, juggling piranhas in a cannon} "That's more like it! By singing an original song, you're creating your own content. When you make an original video, you're the owner of your own copyright, and you have the right to post it to YouTube. Original content is what makes YouTube interesting. Start creating your own, and who knows? Your video could explode!" {Russell sneezes, gets bitten in the hand by a piranha, and is shot through the floor of his ship, causing it to sink. Russell floats to the surface of the water and then is attacked by his piranhas} "If you're still unsure about copyright issues, YouTube has some resources as a starting point. For more information, click the link for 'Copyright' at the bottom of every page." ' {episode ends} Deaths *This episode is one of only eleven main episodes that has no deaths. The other ten are ''House Warming (debatable), Out on a Limb, Cold Hearted, Intimate Spotlight, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, Bite Sized, Nuttin' but the Tooth. Injuries *Russell... **...vomits from getting dizzy. **...gets hit on the head twice by a gavel. **...is crushed by the Fair Use sign after he tries to push it away. **...gets his hand bitten by piranhas and he crashes through his boat thanks to his cannon. **...is attacked by numerous piranhas. Goofs *Russell made a typo on his juggling video's description, where he typed "Vaudeville at it's finest". The "it's" should be "its". *Lumpy's antlers change directions once. *When Russell filmed the movie, there are no scratches on his iPhone, but when it launches the video, there are scratches. Trivia *This is one of the few Happy Tree Friends episodes that weren't uploaded on YouTube by MondoMedia. The other episodes are the DVD (and other merchandise) commercials and YouTube 101: Subscriptions. *This is one of the few episodes with no blood, but Russell is shown getting hit and getting attacked several times by the piranhas. *The intro was not used in YouTube 101: Subscriptions and used the original HTF intro named second internet season, but it has no ending credits. *Russell's iPhone gets service from 'HTF'. *In the original scene at the beginning of Lumpy and the Lumpettes: the Movie, the background is similar to Banjo Frenzy's background, but Lumpy plays a guitar instead of a banjo. *This is the second time a narrator calls the HTF characters by their name. Russell and Lumpy are the only mentioned names. The first time was in Intimate Spotlight when the interviewer mentioned Cro-Marmot. *It is shown in YouTube that Russell has a total of 70 videos. *This is the second time a main character responds to the narrator. The first was in Ski Patrol. *In Lumpy and the Lumpettes: the Movie, the group of Lumpy, Giggles, and Petunia sing the HTF theme song, just only in a different pitch. *This is the first episode where a character owns an iPhone (Russell). *Scratches are shown on Russell's iPhone, due to him often using his hook to use it. **The real iPhone takes only reaction when fingers touches the screen. However in this episode, the iPhone takes reaction when Russel touch the screen with his hook. *On Russell's recorded movie that was uploaded on YouTube, the descriptions he wrote was "Squeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" Also, the video itself has 2,139 views and lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds. *When a video on Youtube is taken down, a message would be shown saying: This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by user. When Russell's video is taken down, it says: ''This video is no longer available due to a copyright claim by '''Lumpy.'' *Russell's attempts to upload a video: *#Uploading his newly recorded Lumpy and the Lumpettes: the Movie onto his iPhone. *#Recording and uploading the live version of the movie but was stopped by the narrator. *#Creating his own animation while showing himself dancing sideways in a desert holding a sign saying "I heart Lumpy", but still used the theme song from the movie and forgot to ask for Lumpy's permission. *#Making his own video showing him jugging three piranhas while inside his cannon and singing his own tune. *It can be shown in the episode that the Tree Friends understand English very well, even writing in English. Several texts found throughout the video prove so. *Russell's 2nd video, "Russell's Remix" has 139 views, lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, and the description is "Uh, dude... this still doesn't count!!!" *Russell's other videos are: (along with thumbnail and number of views) *#Another Lumpy Remix (Lumpy shown in gray). Views: 2,139,488 *#Lumpy in the Park - Taped off my TV!!! (scene from All Flocked Up). Views: 88,732 *#Lumpy Doo Da! A Montage! (scene from Asbestos I Can Do, in gray, and with the words "Lumpy Doo Da!"). Views: 1,507,949 *#Lumpy Mash-Up AMV (a picture of Lumpy). Views: 131,955 *#Yes, another remix. Love it!!! (scene from See You Later, Elevator). Views: 397,832 *#Holy cow! Lumpytown! (scene from Take a Hike). Views are unclear because it's located on the bottom and gets covered. *#My Vacation! (scene from A Sight For Sore Eyes). Views: 2,139,488 *#More Vacation Footage - Fishing At the Lake (scene from Snow Place to Go). Views: 88,732 *#My Treasure Hunting Footage (scene from Sea What I Found). Views: 1,507,949 *#It's me! Russell! (thumbnail from the arcade game On Thin Ice). Views: 131,955 *#Feeding Time! (scene from Something Fishy). Views: 397,832 *#Harpooning Balloons in the Open Sea! (scene from Get Whale Soon). Views: 236,891 *Lumpy's copyright infringement notification consists of: (in order) *#Copyright infringement (Someone copied my creation). *#Lumpy is the one that got affected in the video. *#Russell's video's URL and the part of video that was allegedly infringed (Lumpy's original song). *Russell's original video, "Piranha Juggling Cannon Act!! (Original Video)", lasts 1 minute and 36 seconds, has 2,139,488 views, and Lumpy commented: "Vaudeville at it's finest!". *Russell may have been chosen for this video because he is a pirate (copying without permission is called pirating). *This is considerably the first episode where Russell is portrayed as an antagonist. *The music in the final scene was from Sea What I Found. *This episode has the season two intro, though this episode was made during the run of season three. *The video has a LOT of dislikes. leading this to become the most Disliked HTF Episode. (as every other copyright video from youtube) Gallery Htf-piranhas.jpg|Russell's stunt Russell's iPhone.jpg|Lumpy and the Lumpettes Antagonistic Russell.png|Russell's evil face The internet has failed Russell.jpg|A consequence of copyright violations Russell watching a movie .jpg Выва.jpg Пи.jpg Category:Irregular Episodes Category:Videos without gore Category:No deaths Category:Episodes